the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilala
Story Kilala Reno is high schooler who live on her own; her mother is ill and her parents went to the island of Paradiso, hoping she will regain her health in this happy country. Her best friend is Erika, the prettiest and most popular girl in school. Kilala is sure that Erika will won the "princess contest" of the school-Kilala, in general, is fascinated by princesses. When coming home, Kilala find an asleep boy in her garden. It's Rei from Paradiso, he's amnesiac, but his land is in danger. So, along with his servant Valdou, he's currently searching for the "legendary princess" , a woman who will save Paradiso. Rei possess the magic tiara, an item meant for her. Kilala believes at first the princess must be Erika, who just won the school contest. But actually, the tiara bring them to a magic door, and behind it, they find the world of Snow White. After they defeated the Evil Queen, Kilala and Rei find a ruby which adapt to the tiara. It means that to activate it, they must find five more gems in the worlds of Disney princesses, as doors keep on appearing. Even before the tiara is completed, Kilala's mother (who just came back with her husband, because of the war in Paradiso), told Kilala she was certainly the legendary princess, and it turned out she was right. Rei remembered he was Paradiso's prince, and Valdou turn out to be an android. And a traitor, behind the war between humans and androids in Paradiso. Rei manage to slice Valdou in two, ending the war, and ask for Kilala's hand. She accepts, and a few months later, the freshly married Kilala is shown having royal manners lessons while Rei is often absent, having to rebuilt the kingdom. Kilala dislike it, and put back her old school uniform, to help at the construction of an orphanage. "She is this kind of princess", conclude Rei. Personality She's very cheery and energetic, and very fond of Rei: she does all that she does, in order he'll be happy. Selfless and generous, she 's humble as wanting to do building works in an uniform proves it. Paradoxically, she loves princesses, especially Disney's ones. She lacked self confidence, as a simple speech on how she is not good enough for Rei can break her. But Kilala hold on, wanting definitely Rei to be happy. Trivia -Kilala appears in the manga Kilala Princess. -Her kingdom is Paradiso. -Kilala met six Disney princesses (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine) because at the time of publication the official ones were still six; with Kilala destined to be the seventh. After, the number of Disney princesses increased to eleven. -Kilala is a Disney fan (she embroidered a Mickey Mouse head on her skirt). -Despite she loves princesses, she does not really behave like them in the beginning. Her friend Erika have the royal attitude and win a princess contest, because she is prettier and more poised. A ball is organised in school to celebrate it, but Kilala is the only one who show up in uniform, having no ball dress. In Cinderella's world, she's reproached her table manners in a contest, and in Aurora's kingdom, her clothes turn at first in a servant 's costume . According to princess Sylphy, it's the proof Kilala is not cut for royal life-she just couldn't tell apart a glass marble from a gem. -However, said servant 's clothes became princess clothes, and the marble a pink quartz at the end of Aurora's chapter. Kilala managed to improve her manners while working them with Cinderella, too. -She is both a princess by marriage (to Rei) and an honorary one, elected by her tiara. Gallery Kilala01.jpg Kilala02.jpg Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Honorary princesses Category:Disney princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Litterature princesses Category:Enthusiast royalty Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Fictional characters Category:Persons Category:Badass princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Anime and manga princesses